


The Sky's The Limit

by queennpippaa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennpippaa/pseuds/queennpippaa
Summary: Pippa thought Steven was the one for her till he broke her heart.Lin thought that he would never find love after he lost Vanessa.When the two cross paths while working on Hamilton,  there's no telling what might happen behind the scenes.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Phillipa Soo, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Vanessa Nadal, Steven Pasquale/Phillipa Soo
Kudos: 17





	1. 1

_Pippa's POV_

This is it. What happens in the next few minutes could potentially change everything. In five minutes, my world could be turned upside down. Which got me thinking about my husband, Steven. What would he think? Would he be happy? Would he walk out on me when I need him most?

I was pulled from my thoughts, suddenly startled as the timer on my phone went off. I got anxious as I approached the counter, but I knew I had to do this. As I finally reached the counter, I flipped over the test, completely shocked.

**+**

There was no denying it. I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby. All the fear I felt before suddenly vanished and turned into pure joy. I couldn't wait to tell Steve. Practically running down the hall, I came up behind my husband, giggling as I did so. He looked up and smiled at me, grabbing the hand that I had placed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Steve! Can we talk?" I said, barely able to control my excitement.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he said shutting off the T.V.

"What do you wanna talk about, babe?" I asked lightly rubbing his arm.

"Phillipa, I want a divorce," he said with a straight face, now unable to look at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice now shaking.

"This isn't working, Pip. I want a divorce."

"There's another woman. Isn't there?"

Just then he received a text, and before he could see who it was from, I grabbed his phone off the couch. The message proved exactly what I feared: he was cheating on me.

"Who the fuck is Brooke?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears now stinging my eyes.

"Pippa, just hear me out..."

"What is there for you to explain? You've been sleeping with another woman behind my back. So it looks like you got your wish. We're through. I hope Brooke makes you happy."

I turned to go toward our bedroom when he grabbed my arm.

"Pip, there was obviously something important that you wanted to tell me."

"Well, I guess this won't really matter since we're splitting up," I said coldly, "but I'm pregnant."

"Wait seriously?" he asked with wide eyes, "Phillipa this changes everything!"

"It changes absolutely nothing. You've been sneaking around for god knows how long and now that I'm pregnant you feel like it would be a good time to stick around? That's not how this works, Steven. You threw away your shot with me, and now you have to live with that decision.

He sat on the couch looking at me in awe. I took this as an opportunity to go to our bedroom and put on my shoes, before standing in front of him again. I took off my wedding ring and placed it in his hand. I walked toward the door giving him one last look.

"I'm leaving for rehearsal," I said, almost inaudibly, "I want you gone when I get home."

With that I left the apartment, slamming the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Sky's The Limit. It's kinda short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Xoxo, Nicole


	2. 2

_Lin's POV_

One month. Just one month until Hamilton opens at the Richard Rodgers Theatre. I can't believe that I'm heading back to Broadway! I was grateful beyond words when In the Heights made it to Broadway, thinking it would never happen again. This show is different though. I don't have my biggest supporter by my side to cheer me on every step of the way anymore. Vanessa is gone.

Vanessa lost her battle with breast cancer a year ago. I hoped and prayed that she would go into remission, but she only ever seemed to get worse. Losing her was one of the hardest times of my life, but a part of her seems to live on in our two-year-old son, Sebastian. Sebby absolutely adored his mother, so when she passed it hit him hard. He tried to put his feelings aside though because he had seen how heartbroken and upset I was, which is exactly what V would have done. The week she died, I remember him telling me, "It's okay, daddy. Mommy's in heaven now."

When I started writing Hamilton six years ago, Vanessa would help me to get my words on to the page when I couldn't do it myself. When we started previews, she was there in the audience to cheer me on. And then she was gone. Which is why this show has to be perfect. For Vanessa. For our son. No matter what it takes I'm making them proud with this show.  
________________________

Rehearsal was set to start in five minutes and looking around, I still didn't see the show's leading lady. It was unlike Pippa to cut it so close. Normally she arrived half an hour early, so I was a little nervous. My mind automatically jumped to the worst. Did something happen to Pip? To Steve? Or was she just simply running late?

Just as I was about to call her to put all my worries to rest, the theatre door burst open. Pippa walked in keeping her head low, and it clear that she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. As she made her way back, I tried to get her attention to make sure she was okay, but she brushed past me as if I wasn't even there. I shot Renée and Jasmine a worried look, to which they simply nodded, before following Pippa down the hall to her dressing room. As I watched them follow her down the hall I began to worry, well I worried about her more than I already was. I'm just really hoping she okay because I truly care about.

Just then a question suddenly hit me that I wasn't asking myself before: what the fuck did Steven do to that poor woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry for another short chapter. I promise they will get longer. Now that backstories are out of the way the story can really begin. Xoxo, Nicole


	3. 3

_Pippa's POV_

I heard Lin call my name. I saw the look he gave Renée and Jazzy when I walked by. Yet I chose to ignore it all and head straight to my dressing room. My little plan went on with no problems, well at least until the girls raced into the room behind me. At this point, there was no denying the tears that were streaming down my face. I was instantly pulled into a hug by Jazzy as she led me to sit down on the couch.

“Tell us what’s wrong, hun,” Renée said, as she sat on the opposite side that Jazzy was.

“St-Steven,” I mumbled between sobs.

“What did he do?” Jazzy asked, hugging me tighter.

“H-He’s been cheating on m-me,” I said, now crying harder.

“Oh no, Pip,” Renée said rubbing my arm, “I’m gonna kill him.”

I chuckled at her witty comment, finally starting to feel more relaxed. Well at least until I realized that I hadn’t told them the rest of the story.

“Um, there’s more,” I said, looking down to where my wedding ring used to be, “I’m pregnant.”

I felt Jazzy’s grip tighten around my shoulders, as a fresh wave of tears rolled down my face.

“Pippa, I’m so sorry,” I heard Jasmine say as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

“It’ll be okay,” Renée said now joining our hug, “We’ll help you out however we can.”

“Thanks, guys,” I said, a small smile taking form on my face.

“Pip, you need to talk to Lin,” Jazzy said amidst our hug.

“No,” I said, pulling away to wipe my eyes, “I don’t want him to worry about me.”

“Pippa, he needs to know,” Renée said in a firm tone.

“I know,” I said, knowing that she was right. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?," Renée asked me.

"I just don't want him to see me any differently," I admitted, "I don't want him to think that I'm weak."

"Lin won't think that, Pip," Jazzy reassured, "He's always talking about how you're one of the strongest people he's ever met."

I allowed a small smile to take form on my face.

"Fine," I said standing up from the small couch, "I'll go tell Lin."

I exited the room, walking towards Lin's dressing room. I began to feel nervous as I stood outside the door. I quickly knocked on the door, realizing that there was no turning back now.


	4. 4

_Lin's POV_

I had just finished changing into my costume when I heard a small knock at the door.

"Decent!" I yelled out, letting whoever was at the door know that it was okay to enter.

I watch the door, and in walked Pippa, no longer crying yet she appeared to be nervous now.

"Lin, do you have a moment to talk?" She spoke in a small voice.

"I always have time for you, Pip," I said, smiling softly.

"Lin, Steve and I are getting a divorce. I found out he was cheating on me," she said plopping down on the couch in my dressing room.

I knew it was Steven. The man has been my best friend for years and I was the one who set him and Pip up for God's sake. Now I'm starting to regret that decision.

"Pip, I'm so sorry," I said, sitting beside her, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

She shrugged. "I asked him to leave the apartment. I don't think he will. I don't want to stay with him," she sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I could always let you stay in my guest bedroom," I offered, "For as long as you need."

"Lin, I'm pregnant. I don't wanna become a burden in your home."

"I can not have my leading lady and her child living out in the streets. You're moving in with me and Seb. That's final, Phillipa."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Lin. You know you didn't have to do that for me."

"I know," I said simply, "but friends help each other out."

"Thank you," she said, finally smiling a little bit.

"I'll drive you over to your apartment tonight after the show."

With that she nodded and left my dressing room and I continued to get ready for that nights show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the next chapter is gonna be a sad one. I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all the love and support!!


	5. 5

_Pippa’s POV_

I arrived at my apartment at around nine o’clock after rehearsal that day. I had told Lin to stay in the car while I went inside to pack my things. As I approached my apartment, I could tell that something was off. Nevertheless, I walked into the apartment and silently shut the door behind me.

I turned around, being met with a very drunk Steven. You could smell the alcohol on his breath from across the room. I realized that I had never actually seen Steve drunk. I was scared. No. Scared would be an understatement. I was mortified.

“You're late,” He slurred, anger in his voice as he stumbled over to me. 

I found myself taking a step back, my back now against the door.

“Steve, you're drunk. Please just let me get my stuff and I'll go,” I said, trying to hide the shaking from my voice. He laughed as if I was joking. 

“You’re not going anywhere, Phillipa,” He began as he walked towards me, clenching his fists as he grew more and more frustrated, “I’m going to make you pay.”

Next thing I knew I was on the floor. I felt the heat rising to my cheek. Steven had punched me. The man I once loved with every ounce of my being hit me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. When I looked in his eyes, I no longer saw the man that I married. I was faced with a man that I no longer recognized.

Time felt like it had stopped. Minutes felt like hours as Steven continued to hit me. After what felt like an eternity he finally walked away. I felt blood dripping from my nose and my eye felt puffy. I couldn’t tell if it was from him hitting me or if it was because I hadn’t stopped crying since I walked into the apartment. I mustered up all my strength to walk out of the apartment. As I walked away from the apartment that I had become my home, I realized that I had lost. Steven had gotten what he wanted. 

The only thing that I’m walking away with after our marriage is a child. A child that will grow up without a father. He gets to move on and live his life while I try to raise our child on my own. I couldn’t help but feel defeated. I’d lost everything that I had worked to earn since packing up my two suitcases and moving to New York all those years ago.

I pushed the thoughts flooding my mind aside as I approached Lin’s car. I couldn’t let him see how weak I was. He was my boss. I didn’t need him to pity me. It’s already bad enough that I’m staying with him. He has a son. He doesn’t need some has been staying in his apartment. I mean let’s face it. Once this baby comes, I’m done on Broadway. I won’t have enough time to raise a baby and be a full time Broadway actress.

I once again pushed my thoughts away as I got into Lin’s car. I offered him a small smile, which he returned, well at least until he got a closer look at my face. He took notice of the bruises and the blood, and I couldn’t figure out if he was more pissed or concerned.

“Pippa, what did he do to you in there?”


End file.
